kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marge Simpson
Marge Simpson is a characther in the Kingdom Hearts series. Role Marge Bouvier's birth year is unknown, but she once stated she has the same birthday as Randy Quaid and in other episode she claimed sharing birthday with Meg Ryan, which is contradictory. In another episode she also stated that her birthstone, if she were born three months later, would be emerald, indicating that she was born in February. We have not seen a clear birth year. She is the third born child of the Bouvier family. Marge was raised by her parents, Jacqueline and Clancy. She has a pair of sisters, the joyless twins, Patty and Selma, both of whom vocally disapprove of Homer. Marge then went on to attended Springfield High School, and in her final year met Homer Simpson. She was at first wary of Homer, but agreed to go to the prom with him, although she ended up going with Artie Ziff. However, she regrets going with him because he tried to have sex with her afterwards. Artie takes her home and later on she picks up Homer, who was walking home in her car. Marge tells him how much she regretted going to the prom with Arite instead of him, causing Homer to somewhat repair the strap of her dress with the corsage he got her. After that decision, her sisters showed their discontent towards him and ultimately thinks he was just wrong for her. However, Selma does show that she's willing to make a sincere attempt to like Homer for Marge's sake, causing him to have a higher opinion of her. Whereas, Patty has never attempted to try and is always on Marge's case to leave Homer, thus it's why she and Homer hate each other. After the two started dating for several years, Marge discovered she was pregnant with Bart, and she and Homer were married in a small wedding chapel across the state line. Lisa was born soon after, and the couple bought their first house. She used to leave her children playing at Toddlin' Town while spending time with other moms, a group she calls The Cool Moms. They all lost contact to each other, but after many years they re encountered. Marge is the mother of the Simpson family, who spends most her time doing housework, caring for Maggie, being supportive of and indulging Lisa and either disciplining Bart or protecting him from Homer's wrath. Marge is the only member of the family who encourages church attendance. She also appears to have significant athletic ability. She is bilingual, being fully fluent in French. Despite these tendencies Marge has had her fair share of wild escapades throughout the show’s history. She was once a police officer in Springfield, took therapy for flight fear, was jailed for shoplifting, became a gambling addict, showed alcoholic tendencies , was an unwilling participant in a cross-country police chase, overdosed on steroids, cheated on a cooking competition and developed amnesia. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies